Talk:Sora
Under "Games", is that huge paragraph really needed? You could sum up the last one by writing "Sora was one of the characters that helped to defeat Corbenik in Quarantine." or something... Smoky.Illusion 03:21, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :It could be, but I don't see any reason to sum it up. An extra paragraph seems pretty harmless to me, and it's not like we're pressed for space or anything. --Rockmanxv3 07:39, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Sora knows Wiseman? Where's the confirmation on that? Kulaguy 15:58, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :Wasn't it said in one of the infobooks? I've heard it from several people CRtwenty 20:50, 30 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure. I don't have any of the infobooks so you'll have to look it up yourself. Kulaguy 18:33, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Their both the same age.-Cojin17 :For someone who likes correcting grammar, you sure can't use it correctly. Kulaguy 00:47, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :That proves nothing. --CRtwenty 16:22, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Does he wake up? Does Sora ever wake up? I know we see his memory, but do we know if he actually comes to again? :... Watch Unison. Kulaguy 03:16, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :Or the end of the games... - Kuukai2 There's no mention of Sora in ZERO should this be added? :Sure - Kuukai2 AI Sora It's confirmed by an e-mail from Helba that the Sora that teams up with Kite after the "end" of .hack//Quarantine is not the original Player Character. Skeith picture That picture isn't really official, since he doesn't look anything like that when he's under Skeith's control. I could scan in a pic of Vagrant AI Sora if we need one... - Kuukai2 21:25, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Not official? That's from CyberConnect2's website and can be found within the game. That's about as official as a picture can get. Kulaguy 22:53, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Er, I meant cannonical, as in the scene depicted in that picture could never happen. Where is it within the game? - Kuukai2 00:19, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::Problem solved. Kulaguy 00:23, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Sora and Skeith In the games does anyone think that Skeith's power actually comes from Sora?He was imprisoned in his wand and I think he's like the only phase that has a weapon.-Cojin17 :First off, use ~~~~ to sign your comments. Second, Sora was trapped in the staff. It was nothing more than a prison to him. Third, Tarvos had a weapon. Kulaguy 03:47, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Epitaph User Would he count as the first Epitaph user?--Kite X 23:57, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :In a convoluted sense. I got the impression that Skeith was using him though.--SicInfit 00:04, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, Jun specifically mentions him as such. --CRtwenty 00:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) E-Mails In one of his e-mails it seems he knows about the bracelet and thinks Kite is a bad player.--Kite X 08:53, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Sora also asks to be friends, and is jealous because of it. Your point?--SicInfit 16:23, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Well I couldn't translate most of it,but how does he know about the bracelet?--Kite X 16:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC)